Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni
The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni is a limited-edition produced rear-wheel-drive Lamborghini Gallardo which was dedicated to Lamborghini's test driver, Valentino Balboni, who worked for the car company from 1967 to 2008. As a tribute to him and his work, Lamborghini made this car to honor him. In 2009 this car was also the Car of the Year of the popular BBC program Top Gear (UK). Editions Orange The "Orange" edition was introduced to Need for Speed: World on November 21st, 2011, as a Top-Up Car, and was later available for purchase for SpeedBoost on December 10th, 2011. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Cop Edition The Cop edition was released on March 8th, 2012, and comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique cop livery which is based on the Lamborghini Gallardo used by the Italian police. Achievement Edition The Achievement edition was released on April 10th, 2013. The car does not come with any performance parts or Skill Mods, however, it features a "REWARD" License Plate as well as an Achievement edition livery. Players can obtain this car by completing Rank 5 of the Pro Tuner achievement where players has to install 200 3-star performance parts or above. Blue The "Blue" edition was released on May 28th, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. The car does not come with any pre-equipped performance parts, aftermarket parts or Skill Mods. Overall Performance The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni has a stock top speed of 309 km/h (192 mph) for Class A. The acceleration of the Gallardo is quick, but its gears aren't too powerful. The LP 550-2 features a very weak nitrous output as a V10. The handling is good and stable. Grip wise, it may seem to understeer at high speeds but simply letting off the throttle will loosen the car up to easily make it through tight corners. For Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun this car may not perform so well. The Gallardo has the speed needed for outrunning and the responsive steering for dodging police vehicles. However, since it has light weight it cannot go through roadblocks easily. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Trivia * The “550” stands for the engine's power output and the “2” denotes the car's rear wheel drive nature, which is unique among other Lamborghini Gallardo models, which have traditionally been all wheel drive. The "LP 550-2" edition of the Gallardo itself (non-Valentino Balboni edition) was later released as the cheapest Lamborghini model to date. * When the Gallardo was released, it had a bug which also affected the BMW Z4 GT3 and Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé), that made the car crash when sliding along a wall, but it was later fixed. Appearances Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Orange 2.jpg|Orange CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Orange 3.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Orange 4.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Cop Edition 2.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Cop Edition 3.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Cop Edition 4.jpg CarRelease Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Achievement Edition.jpg|Achievement Edition Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:RWD Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Achievement Cars